Dr Edward Cullen :el que cura muchachas
by Zoe Ch
Summary: Edward vive al lado de Bella y su hermanita... Que pasara cuando una enfurecida Tania grite en el pasillo: - Estabas jodiendome y dijiste Bella - dijo Tania enfurecida - Si por que yo AMO a una Bella - dijo Edward aun mas enojado


- Ah Edward! - gimió una mujer al otro lado del apartamento.

Tomé mi almohada y la puse sobre mis oídos, ya estaba harta.

Mi "comprensivo" vecino, el guapo pero odioso Edward Cullen, tenía todos los días noches locas de pasión con una diferente cada noche. Pero esta se había pasado resulto ser una gritadora increíble. Después de unos minutos y un fuerte grito el ruido acabo.

Me dispuse a dormir cuando una nueva ronda comenzó. Genial.

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, no me asuste al ver mis grandes ojeras, todo por el maldito de Edward.

Me alisté para salir, no sin antes despertar a Kimy, mi hermanita.

- Preciosa - susurré besando sus mejillas - Despierta...

Le hice cosquillas y me regaló su hermosa risa mientras abría sus preciosos ojos azules.

- Buenos días Kimy - le dije cargándola

- Hola Bella - dijo riendo - Ayed Edwad cudo a ota muchacha ciedto?

- Si linda - dije fingiendo una sonrisa por no vomitar

- Pelo a ella le dolia mucho poque gitaba - dijo preocupada y con su ceñito fruncido

Pues para nuestra desgracia los dos cuartos estaban unidos por una pared al de Edward, así que Kimy era espectadora de los shows gratis. Pero no podía decirle: "Ah sí! El esta revolcándose con una chica", apenas tiene 3 añitos. Se preguntan ¿Por qué tiene a su hermana con ella? Pues mis padres murieron hace 1 año, yo tengo 26 y en ese momento ya era independiente así que me llevé a Kimy conmigo.

De regreso a Edward, Kimy sabía que él es medico así que me valí de eso para decirle que el curaba muchachas y por eso gritaban de dolor. JAJAJA! Dolor.

- Bueno linda, vamos a bañarte nos esperan en el kinder - le dije llevándola hacia el baño

Yo soy maestra de pre-escolar así que Kym está en el mismo kinder en el que yo trabajo.

Salimos de casa, a un nuevo día.

Después de un largo día, por fin la noche llegó. Bañé y le di de cenar a Kimy, luego de esto se durmió. Era viernes, así que decidí ver algunas películas.

El teléfono sonó.

- Hola - dije amablemente

- Bella - gritó el duende - Salgamos!

- No Alice - dije riendo - Kimy!

- AH! - dijo irritada - Consigue una canguro...

- Lo siento, pero no! - dije seria - Otro día Allie...

- De acuerdo, aguafiestas - dijo riendo - Te veo mañana. Te amo

- Igual - colgamos

Puse una película y me senté a verla en mi sofá. Me dormí. Hasta que unos gritos en el pasillo me despertaron.

- ¡MALDITO! - gritaba una mujer

- ¡Tanya, cálmate! - dijo Edward

JAJAJA! Le gritaban a Edward, no podía perderme esa. Me acerqué a mi puerta, la abrí un poco y en silencio me dispuse a ser fiel observadora del acontecimiento del siglo.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! - dijo irritada una pelirroja de senos falsos

- ¡Fue un error! - dijo el pasando su mano por su sexy pelo cobrizo ¿sexy? ¿Yo dije eso?

- ¡DIJISTE BELLA! - Dijo irritada - ESTABAS JODIENDOME Y DIJISTE B-E-L-L-A!

En ese momento pare de respirar, no era un secreto el decir que yo estaba enamorada de Edward, lo amaba desde que fue mi mejor amigo en secundaria y manteníamos una amistad todavía, pero me había alejado por no lastimarme. El tenía otras.

Pero, el dijo Bella en medio de una noche con otra. ¿Eso significaba que...?

- ¡Tanya! - dijo el irritado

- ¡TANYA NADA! - dijo la loca - ¡SE ACABO!

- ¡No había nada! - dijo el enojado - Y si yo amo a una Bella, y seguro ella es mejor que tu... así que vete! De todos modos ni me haces tener orgasmos.

Y eso fue el colmo para la plástica, gritó y se fue corriendo.

Pero yo seguía petrificada.

¡ME AMA! Pensé

- Si - dijo Edward sonriendo - Si te amo.

¡MIERDA! Pensé en voz alta!

- Sigues haciéndolo - susurro después de una carcajada

Me levanté y abrí la puerta. El me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo sonriendo de lado

- Claro - susurré y me aparté y se sentó en mi sofá

- Supongo que se llegó el día en que me anime a decirte todo - dijo sonriendo suavemente

¿Decirme todo?

- Si Bella - dijo mirándome e indicándome que me sentara a su lado

- Mi mente trabaja mal - dije susurrando - Digo todo en voz alta

- A mi me encanta - dijo sobando mi mejilla

Su roce fue como una corriente eléctrica placentera.

- Pues... yo... - dijo tartamudeando, nunca lo había visto nervioso pero era adorable

-¿Si? - lo animé

- Desde que tengo memoria me acuerdo de ti - dijo con melancolía - Desde que las niñas me empezaron a gustar tu nublaste mi mente, pero nunca dije nada por miedo a tu rechazo. Crecimos, pero siempre te ame, las demás que desfilaron en mi cama eran para olvidarme de ti...

Mi corazón bombeaba muy rápido y sin duda la alegría me hinchaba el corazón. Por fin mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sentía que todas aquellas noches de tristeza tenían recompensa.

- Pero yo entiendo si tu no me amas - dijo bajando la mirada

Y no resistí mas, levanté su barbilla y susurré "Siempre te he amado" antes de lanzarme a devorar sus labios con un hambre que no conocía.

Respondió y llevó sus manos a mi cintura, tomándome posesivamente. Y de nuevo la electricidad causo un escalofrió pero de placer en mi cuerpo.

Cuando el aire faltó bajo su boca por mi cuello y en ese momento olvidé todo.

Me levantó en brazos y se dirigió a mi cuarto. Me recostó en mi cama y se posiciono sobre mí sin dejar caer su peso. Prenda por prenda nuestra ropa desapareció dejándome sorprendida con su belleza y al parecer a él le gustó lo que vio porque me besó en todos lados con gran adoración.

Después de los besos y caricias el momento de la verdad llegó.

- Edward, soy virgen - susurré apenada bajando la mirada

- No bajes la mirada - dijo y me levantó la barbilla - Me enorgullece saber que soy el primero y último. Eres mía.

- Solo tuya - susurré y se adentro en mí

El dolor fue agonizante, sentí como si algo se desgarraba dentro de mí. Sus besos eran una distracción, pero después de unos minutos en los que él me esperó como todo un caballero, el dolor se convirtió en placer.

Mis gritos eran cada vez más grandes y después de unos minutos el orgasmo llegó al mismo tiempo.

- Te amo - susurró besándome

Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos

- Yo igual - dije y caímos en un profundo sueño

Los rayos del sol en mi cara me despertaron. Mire el reloj, eran las 11:30. Qué raro que Kimy no hubiese venido a acostarse conmigo. Ella se despertaba a las 8 y venia a mi cuarto. Pero las imágenes de ayer me golpearon y sentí a Edward en mi espalda

Me levanté y el estaba despierto.

- ¿Que pasa cariño? - dijo asustado

- Kimy - dije poniéndome mi ropa, el se paró y tuve que darme vuelta para no violarlo dejándome llevar por la libido a lo que el rio. Se cambio y salió conmigo

En la sala encontramos a Kimy viendo muñequitos.

- Buenos días - dije abrazándola y ella se colgó en mí

- Hola - dijo sonriendo - Hola Edwad

- Hola preciosa - dijo el cargándola

- ¿Llegaste hoy en la mañana? - pregunté sonrojándome

- Si pelo estabas con Edwad y estaban dodmidos - dijo ella riendo - Así que los deje dodmid

¡QUE TERNURA!

-¿Bella? - dijo curiosa

- Si mi amor - dije mientras se la quitaba a Edward de las manos

- Estabas enfedma ayed - dijo riendo

Me sonroje brutalmente, mientras Edward me miraba curioso y con una sonrisa

-¿Enferma? – Preguntó con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro - ¿Porque preguntas Kimy?

- Es que Bella dice que las muchachas gitan contigo poque las cudas cuando están enfedmas - dijo ella sonriendo, Edward rompió en risas y me sonroje

- Bueno ella tiene razón, y ayer tu hermana estaba grave - dijo divertido

- Entonces quédate todas las noches a cuidadla - dijo Kimy inocentemente

- Planeo hacerlo Kimy - dijo él con una sonrisa lasciva – Planeo hacerlo….


End file.
